Sheikah Friendships
by PsychoticWriter
Summary: Sheik and Link must travel to different parts of Hyrule to gather 6 stones to save the world.


Sheikah Friendships

Sheik sat in a tree, thinking. 'Link will be here soon. Our journey will begin shortly.'

His thoughts were interrupted by a voice. "Sheik? Sheik! Are you here?"

Sheik looked down at him. 'He's here. It is time.'

He jumped from the tree, Link turned to face him. "Oh, good. You did not leave me behind. Sorry I was late."

He nodded. "It's quite all right, Hero. I wouldn't dare leave you."

"Oh come on, Sheik. I told you to stop calling me that. Just use my normal name, for now I don't want to be referred as a _hero_, alright?"

"Yes. Yes. Of course."

"I'm ready and packed." He eyed Sheik. "What about you? Don't you have anything to bring?"

"No. I need nothing."

"Well, alright. So where are we heading to first?"

"Kokiri Forest. We must destroy the monsters that live there, and get the sacred Forest sphere that is there."

"Right. Let's go."

They walked until it started to turn to night.

Sheik noticed that Link had yawned. "You are tired. We will rest here until tomorrow, and begin at sunrise."

"But-" He sighed. 'I cannot argue with him…I _am_ tired, but what about him?'

They set up camp.

"I'll take watch. You rest as much as you can; you'll need your strength for later."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." Was all he said, and disappeared on top of a tree that was close by.

Link tried to get some sleep, but nightmares filled his dreams.

When he awoke, he saw Sheik underneath a tree. He looked as if he was sound asleep, but Link was not sure. Either way, he did not want to disturb him.

"Are you ready to leave?"

The voice startled him some, but soon he realized that it was Sheik who had talked. He looked at him. Sheik appeared to be staring at him.

"Yeah. I'm ready."

After walking for a few hours, they reached the forest. They went through a few tunnels until they reached a small clearing. Sheik walked forward, and then squatted down. "Link. Stand back."

Before he could say one word, Sheik stood up, and did a strange kind of movement. It was almost like a dance. Then, he pointed his hand to a spot on the ground and there was a flash of light. A small hold in the ground appeared. "The sphere. It's down here."

He turned back to Link. "Are you ready?"

Link drew his sword. "Yeah. Let's go get it."

They jumped into the hole. When they reached the bottom, it was dark. Link saw a flicker of light, and he turned to Sheik. A small ball of fire was in his hand.

"How did you do that?"

"It's a power…but enough of that. We have to find the sphere."

"Right."

They went through various tunnels and small dungeons until they reached a door. They opened it and went in. They heard a click, and Link turned around.

"Sheik, the door…it's locked!"

"He's here. Get ready, Link."

"Who's-"

He was cut short by a roar. They looked up.

"_That_ is here."

A giant monster was on the ceiling. When it jumped down, Link got a better look at it.

"It's a…giant Dodongo!"

"Do you remember how to beat it, Link?" Sheik asked, getting in his fighting stance.

"I remember." He said getting his bombs ready.

"Good. While I distract him; you do your best to hit him with your bombs!"

Link ran to the left and Sheik ran to the right. He got out one of his small hidden weapons and hit it a few times. It looked at him and roared. It tried to hit him with its tail, but Sheik dodged it. "Now, Link! Hit it!"

Link threw a bomb at it, and immediately it exploded on the Dodongo. It did a screech-like roar then turned to Link. Link threw another bomb at it. It hit it, and exploded again. It started to die, but before it did, it hit Link with one of its claws. It got his shoulder. The monster fell to the ground, it started to dissolve, and finally, it disappeared completely. Link fell to his knees. Sheik ran up to him. Link was clutching his shoulder.

"Let me take a look at that, Link." Sheik said, removing his hand from the wound.

"It's just a slight flesh wound. I'll be fine." He winced.

"Yes, it is just a flesh wound, but it can still get infected." Sheik put his hands on the wound, and started to mumble some words in an ancient language.

"Bmayca, Kuttaccac...Raym Drec Ranu, Drec Ouihk Uha. Syga Res CdnUhk, Yht Raym Rec Fuihtc..."

A white light came up from his hands to the wound, and then disappeared. Sheik got up. "There. Is it better?"

Link got up and nodded. "But how did you do that? How is it possible?"

He chuckled. "Not many people know much about the Sheikah race. I guess that's because we're almost all extinct." He sighed.

"It must be pretty bad…to feel like you're the last one."

Sheik looked at Link with surprise. He smiled. "You don't need to worry about me. I may be the last one of my kind, but I've kind of gotten used to being alone."

"Hmm…at least you can. I couldn't stand being alone for very long."

"The sphere."

"What?"

"The sphere. It is your job to get it. I just guide you." He said pointing to a green orb that was on a flat stone. Link walked up to it. He picked it up, and stuck it in his tunic.

"I'll guide you to the next sphere."

They reached the hole that was beside the Fire Temple. Link was about to jump down in it, when he noticed that Sheik was backing up.

"Aren't you going to come down, Sheik?"

He shook his head. "No, I can't. I have some business to take care of."

"But-"

"Link, I'll see you again." And with a flash of light, he was gone.

Link jumped into the hole. About an hour later, he came out of the small dungeon to see Sheik waiting for him.

"Have you obtained the Fire sphere?"

Link pulled out a glowing red ball. "Yes."

"Good. It's getting dark, we will set up camp." He started to walk away.

"Sheik…"

He turned around.

"I can tell that you are more tired than I am. You have not rested in four days. I will take watch this time."

'I am a bit weary.' He thought. 'I'll let him this time.'

"I suppose that I am in need of rest. I'll take you up on your offer." He said, turning back around and heading back to camp.

Link smiled. 'Figuring him out is quite hard…but I think it just takes some time.'

"Are you coming, Link?"

He looked up. "Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm coming!"

They set up camp. Sheik lay under a tree, sleeping soundly, and Link sat on a log by the fire.

'Six spheres…and I am the only one that can find them…am I really the only one?' He asked himself, staring into the bright fire.

'No, you're not. I also have to look for them. But I may be able to help you find them.' A voice in his mind…how? Wait. He recognized that voice.

"Sheik?"

He looked at him. Link had thought he was asleep.

"I'm sorry to have read your thoughts, but I couldn't help it. I had to see what you were." He sighed. Reaching inside his vest, he pulled out a yellow glowing ball. He looked at Link. "This is the Light Sphere. I've been keeping it." He stared at the ball with great sorrow. "This ball…it is part of my strength. I have to give this to you so you can complete your quest. I'll still be with you to guide you, but I won't be as much help as before."

Link picked up the ball. "Sheik…" Link stared at him for a minute. "I'll keep you safe from danger." He smiled. "Because you've helped me, too."

"Right." He said sitting up. He tried to get up, but ended up tripping and falling into Link.

"I think the sphere has sapped you of your strength. You'll need some rest, so I'll wait until you get it back."

"Link, I don't think-"

"No more words." He said leaning Sheik back against the tree. "You need your rest, and that's final." He appeared stern.

"Alright." Sheik sighed. "If you're going to be that persistent." He stared hard at Link for a minute, and then finally closed his eyes.

Link snuggled up to the fire that was slowly dying. He smiled. "At least my stubbornness has gotten something done." He started to snicker, but immediately fell asleep.

"A…roar?" Link said aloud. Still half asleep, he looked around. A monster was stomping down the road to where he and Sheik were. He looked at Sheik, who was just waking up.

"Link? What's wrong?"

"Stay here." He said drawing his sword. He ran up to the monster. It was bigger than he thought. 'This one looks a little difficult…I hope I can handle it.'

He fought with the monster, hitting it with arrows and his sword. It was near the end. He was about to deliver the final blow, when one of its claws stretched and it went right through his left shoulder. He heard a bone pop and crack. Link fell to the ground, with a puddle of blood surrounding him. He was floating in and out of consciousness.

"Link!"

"A…voice…"

"Hang on Link!"

He opened his eyes to see a blurred figure standing with his back turned to him. "You have to stay with me, Link. Don't go to sleep!"

A white light surrounded them both. He lost consciousness.

"O-oww…" Link cringed. He opened one eye, and saw Sheik sitting beside him.

Sheik smiled. "Looks like you're coming around."

"My…shoulder…it hurts. What happened?" He winced, looking at his bandaged, bloody shoulder.

"I was able to get you away from that monster. But I'm afraid he already did his toll of damage on your arm." He started inspecting the wound. "You most likely won't be able to use it for a while." He changed the bandages.

"I guess that it's better than losing my life, don't you think?" Link smiled.

"Yes. It's a small price to pay, I suppose."

Night slowly fell, and everyone was asleep. In the middle of the night, Link awoke and got up for a walk. He found a small lake. The moon was up above, and it reflected upon the water. He squatted down and splashed water on his face. Staring down at the glowing lake, he started to remember what a wizard had told him a while back, when he was first told about the stones and their magical power.

"I have to gather the six spheres. If I don't then the world will be destroyed." He took out the Light sphere. "I already have three, but how long will it take to gather them all?" He looked at his arm. "Sheik and I have already been hurt very badly. I can't keep this up much longer." He stood up with a serious look on his face. "But I'll try…I'll try my best, until I am completely killed off." He smiled and held up his right fist. "You hear that? I'll beat anybody who gets in my way!"

About a week later, they set out to Lake Hylia. Links arm had completely healed, and Sheik had gotten his strength back.

"Lake Hylia…to find the Water sphere, right?"

"Yes. You are learning fast."

"Learning? About what?"

"Traveling and directions. You finally know where you are going." Sheik made a quick glance and smiled.

"Oh. I wasn't really trying to remember or anything."

They crossed the two bridges, and finally reached the 'three marked tree'.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes."

Sheik walked up to the tree, and put his hands on the three marks. He screamed loudly and pushed hard on them. A piece of the wood disappeared, and a door appeared.

"There." He said, panting. "This is the way. Follow me."

Link nodded.

They ran into the dungeon.

"Ugh….i-its s-s-so c-cold in here!"

"Oh come on, Link. It can't be that bad, can it?"

"Wh-why are you so calm in here? It's freezing!"

"Well if you're that cold, then here." He handed him a cloak that came from his shoulders. "It'll keep you warm…at least for now." He said smiling.

"But _you're_ using it!" He sneezed.

"I don't need it. I can stand the cold, but you can't." Sheik put it on his shoulders and fastened it.

Link sighed.

"See? It does keep you warm."

"Ok. You win. It does work." He blushed. "Thanks."

Link drew his sword. "Now let's go get that Water sphere!"

'Now I understand why the goddesses chose him. He has more fire in his heart than anybody that I have ever known. He _will_ gather all of the spheres, with my help or not.' Sheik thought, looking at his companion.

Link ran through a tunnel and Sheik ran after him. They entered various rooms. Some light and some dark. Some dry and some filled with water. They fought with smaller monsters and even a mini boss. When they reached the final room, it was cold and filled with water.

"It'll be too cold for human life, soon." Sheik said, showing concern for each of them.

"You mean we could _die_ here!"

"Yes. If we're not careful."

Link could tell that Sheik was even a little scared. This was unusual to see.

Every thing suddenly froze. Even the water.

"Wha-what happened to everything? I-it's…all frozen!"

Sheik nodded. "Link, don't touch the water."

"Why? What's wrong with it?"

"It'll kill you, if you touch it." He said seriously.

Link started rubbing his hands together. "It's getting colder in here by the second!"

"Yes."

A giant blob of icy water dropped from the ceiling. It started moving around.

"What is _that_!"

"That is the boss. It guards the Water sphere. You _must_ beat it!"

Link tried to hit it, but it threw him against a wall.

"Link!" Sheik furiously looked at the monster. "Only _this_ will work on it!" He held up his hand and called to the goddesses. An electric ball appeared. "You'll pay for what you did." He threw it at the monster. The orb hit it and it screeched. "Link, now! Destroy it!" The monster slammed into Sheik with a rage. Link ran up to the monster and hit it with his sword. It disintegrated. The ice melted and the water disappeared.

Link picked up the Water sphere and looked at where he thought Sheik was.

"Look Sheik!" He stopped and looked for him. He was slammed up against a wall and his head was bloody. He walked over to him in slow precise steps. "Sh…Sheik?" Halfway over to him, he started to run towards him. He stopped and kneeled down beside him. Link noticed that he wasn't moving and his breathing was shallow. He moved his hair away from his face so he could see the wound more easily. He gasped.

"It's worst than what I first thought." He put the unconscious man in a sitting position. He took out some bandages and began bandaging his head.

"I have to get him out of this place. I only have enough magic for one spell so I'll use it for this one thing." He used Faeroes wind, and warped them to the entrance. Link carried him to Kokiri forest, to see if Saria could help him. He burst into her home. "Saria, please!"

She jumped up from her small table. "Link! What's wrong?" She noticed Sheik. "Who's that?"

"This is Sheik. He is in need of your assistance. Please, Saria, you must help him!"

"Ok. I'll do my best."

She talked to Link, while fixing up Sheik.

"How did he end up like this? You two didn't get into trouble, did you?"

"Um…well…you see…it was…for a good reason…"

"Hm. I see…" She lay him down on a bed. "There. Now all he needs is about a days rest and he'll be as good as new." She smiled.

'I hear…voices…' Sheik barely opened his left eye but immediately closed it again.

"Sheik?"

He opened both eyes, and quickly sat up. He looked at the direction of the voice. "Link? But…how? Where?"

"We're at my friends' house. How are you feeling?"

"Hmm? What do you mean?"

"Don't you remember the battle?"

"The…battle? Oh…yeah…" His eyes widened. "Wait! The monster! What happened to the monster!" He started to get up from the bed but Link held him down.

"Stay there, Sheik! The monster's gone, I destroyed it."

"You retrieved the sphere?"

"Yes, and I also saved you. You were about to die."

"Um…how are you feeling?"

Sheik looked to his left. A young girl with green hair and a green garb on stood in the doorway.

"Fine. Thank you."

"Sheik, this is the girl I told you about, Saria."

She walked over to the bed with a cup of cold water. "I thought that you might be thirsty." She handed him the cup. He drank it quickly.

"Thank you."

"How did you end up getting hurt like that? Link wouldn't tell me."

"A battle. Please show her the stone."

He took out a blue shining orb and held it out to Saria. She tried to pick it up, but it shocked her.

"Ow!" She took her hand back in a quick motion.

"What happened Saria?"

"I don't know! It just shocked me!"

Sheik started to laugh.

"Why are you laughing?" Link yelled.

"I told you, only the chosen few can carry one of these magical spheres."

"But how were you able to hold the Light sphere?"

"I was selected to keep it safe until the chosen one found me and the stones. I would have to give it up."

"But, Sheik, who chose you?"

"The goddesses." He looked sharply at Link.

"So…they selected you to hold it until I came?"

"Yes. You and I are the only ones that have been chosen to hold them."

Sheik got up from the bed. "It's time to go, Link. Are you ready to leave?"

"I'm ready…but what about you? You haven't healed completely, have you?"

"You know as well as I do that I have. I heal faster than most people." He thought. 'At least my body can…'

They gathered their stuff, and headed for the door.

Saria stopped them. "But where will you two go?"

Link turned and looked at her. "Wherever our destinies take us."

They left and headed for Kakariko village.

"How long was I out?" Sheik said all of the sudden.

"Huh?" Link had his hands behind his head. "Um…let's see…about two days."

"I suppose I did need some rest. However, that was a bad time. I'm sorry I held you up."

"Held me up? You needed rest. And besides, I got some, too." He smiled.

"So it was for good, then?"

"Uh-huh."

They finally reached the temple and beat it. Link received the Shadow sphere and they set out for the desert. Sheik was more quiet than usual. To Link, he also seemed a bit nervous.

'I have to build up the strength to enter this desert. My life depends on it. But I hate this place so much.' He swore under his breath.

"Something wrong, Sheik?"

"No. Nothing. I am fine."

"The desert lies ahead. Let's go!"

'Why does he have to be so happy about this place?'

They reached the desert, and immediately the heat got to Sheik. Link wasn't bothered by it, but he could tell that Sheik was weakening.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm sure." The intense heat was nauseating him. 'I wasn't built for this kind of weather. No Sheikah was.'

"So, do we have to beat a temple this time?"

"No. There should be a dried up fountain around here."

"Maybe we should take a break before we keep searching. Look! There's a cave right there!"

He grabbed Sheik's hand and hurried him to the cave.

"I'll go find us some clean water. You stay here and cool off."

"I don't think-"

Link ran off. Sheik leaned on a cool cave wall. He wiped his sweaty forehead. 'My vision is starting to blur and I'm getting a little dizzy. I can't last long here.'

Sheik was in so much thought that he had not realized that Link had come back. He felt something cold on his head. He jumped.

"Link?"

"Sorry if I startled you."

He felt his forehead. Link held a rag there.

"You looked as if you would've passed out in any moment. The heat out here seems to get to you."

"Yes. I'm afraid so."

"I found the fountain you were talking about."

"You found it? Already?"

"Yes. Should we go there, now?"

"We should."

"So you'll be alright for now?"

He nodded.

Link took him to the dried up fountain.

"What do we have to do with it?"

"Fill it with water. Do you know how to do it?"

He thought for a moment, and took out his ocarina.

Sheik smiled then nodded. "Good. You figured it out."

Link put it up to his lips and started to play the song of storms. He put the ocarina away. The earth beneath them started to shake. They looked at the fountain. Bursts of water came out from it, until it finally filled completely. A golden glowing object appeared in the water.

"You must go get it."

Link dived into the water, and after a few seconds, came back out.

"I got the Spirit sphere." He said gleefully.

"Very good. Now, we must return to the Temple of Time." He pulled something out. "I can get us there." He threw something down and a flash of light appeared. Link looked around.

"We're…in the Temple of Time?" He asked surprised.

"Yes." Sheik pointed his finger to the center of the floor. "Now. Place the stones in the designated places."

"Alright."

Link placed the stones in a circle. After a minute, they all lit up in their different colors. Green, Red, Blue, Gold, Purple, and White. They circled Link.

"Whoa. What is this, Sheik?"

He smiled. "That proves it."

"Proves what?"

"Nothing."

Link started to scream as the spheres went into his body. One by one, until they all disappeared. Link wiped away the beads of sweat that was forming on his brow.

"It proves that you are the one. The one destined for victory." Sheik smiled.

"But why did they go into my body?"

The ground started to shake, and a huge crack formed in the middle of the temple.

"What's happening!" He looked at Sheik, who seemed afraid as well.

The crack reached them, and they fell through.

"Ugh…" Sheik opened his eyes and looked around at where he was. "Link?"

Link got up and walked over to him. "I'm here."

Sheik sat up and looked at him. Link held his hand out to him and helped him up.

"Where are we?" Link asked, looking around.

"I don't know, but it is best if we hurry and get out."

They were cut short by a menacing voice. "_You won't get out so easily, young ones…_"

They both turned around. "What?"

A giant dragon-like monster stepped forward. "_The stones…I want the stones!_"

Link drew his sword. "Why should I give them to you!"

"_Because…if you don't…I'll kill you, young hero…_"

"I won't give them to you!"

"_You will, boy_!" It outstretched an arm and grabbed Link with its clawed hand. He screamed in pain.

"Link!" Sheik ran up to the monster.

"_Stay out of my way, mortal!_" It swung its other hand and flung Sheik across the room.

He got back up. "I…am not…a mortal!" He glared at the monster and lifted up his hands. A ball of fire came up from them. "Now die!" He hurled the flaming ball at the monsters head. It hit and it bellowed in pain. It dropped Link.

Sheik was exhausted. He collapsed to his knees. Link ran over to him and helped him up. "Thanks, Sheik. You saved me."

"There's…no time for thanks, yet." He said, panting.

The monster started to laugh. "_You think this is over yet? The battle hasn't even begun…_"

It readied a huge blast from its mouth. It shot, but the two dodged. They stopped and stared at it.

"_I'll have to use a different approach, won't I?_" It held out its hand and dozens and dozens of spear shaped objects came flying out toward them. Link pushed Sheik down behind him and got his shield ready.

Link grunted as the spears hit his shield. He was about to fall back, but Sheik held him in place.

"You can't give up, no matter what. I know it's a hard burden to have, but it's your duty to protect them. You must protect the stones. Don't let them fall into the wrong hands." He whispered in Links ear.

The spears stopped. Link and Sheik looked up at the monster.

"How are we going to beat it, Sheik? I mean, we've used everything we've got. Nothing's working!"

"Patience. We just have to think a little." He thought for a moment. 'I have to do something, before both of us die.' He turned back to Link. "Listen, I'll stall him while you try to figure out a way to beat him."

"Sheik, are you sure?"

"I haven't got a choice in the matter, Link. I must do what has to be done."

The two nodded at each other, and Sheik ran off in front of the monster. Link stood up, with his sword in his hand. 'Think! Think! I have to think of something before we get killed!' He paused and stared at the monster. 'But it doesn't look like I can do anything to hurt it. Its skin is tough, and whatever I do to it, it fends the attach off…how…how do you beat something like that!'

"L-Link! Link, watch out!" He was put out of his thoughts by Sheik calling his name.

"Huh?" He looked at Sheik, whose face looked of pain and fear. He turned to the monster.

"_You die now, hero._" It smiled sinisterly and stared at Link. It opened its mouth and fired a blast of energy at him. Link fell to his knees. He was petrified. 'I…want to move…but my legs…they won't budge!' He stared as the threatening ball came closer to him. He closed his eyes and looked away. 'I-I'm going to die here…'

"You won't! I won't let you die here!"

Link looked up. "S-Sheik!"

Sheik stood in front of him, arms and legs spread apart. He looked over his shoulder, smiling.

"I won't let you die. You're the hero, and I'm the protector. Your responsibility was to gather the spheres; mine was to guide you to them. I have done my duty, but you still have to finish off this evil." He screamed and stumbled back as the energy ball hit him. He fell into Link. Sheik weakly looked up into his eyes. "I said that I'd protect you, and I have." A stream of blood came from his mouth. "I knew this would happen…I knew, but nothing could be done. My job is done and I die here, but you still have some things to take care of." He pointed to the monster. "Even if I die, you must still beat it." He pulled something out of his pocket. "Here. This is one of my special belongings. I never wore it." He handed link a ruby red necklace. "It boosts your strength. I never wore it because I thought that I never needed it." He chuckled. "I guess I did though." Sheik coughed and spit up blood. He stared at nothing for about a minute, but then blinked a few times and looked back at Link. "You know as well as I do that I won't live for long." He smiled. "I probably won't even make it out of here…just remember, I had always thought of you as a friend." Sheik slowly closed his eyes and went limp.

"And I you, Sheik." Link said, gently laying him down on the ground.

Link got up with his head down. "You'll pay for this…" He looked at the monster with fire in his eyes.

"_Oh I will, will I?_" It mocked.

He put on the necklace that Sheik had given him. 'I swear I'll avenge you, Sheik, even if I have to kill myself in order to.' He thought, drawing his sword.

"_So, now you're ready for a real battle, are you? I'll be glad to take those stones from you, or would you rather die?_"

Without another word, Link charged at the monster, hitting it with everything he had. He ended up taking off its arm. The arm fell to the side with a thump. Blood was everywhere.

"_Y-you!_" It ran at Link, but he dodged, jumped and his sword came down on its forehead. A bright light covered the room and the monster was gone. Link sheathed his sword and sat down on the ground. "I did it, Sheik, but it was too late. I'm sorry…"

"Don't be, Link."

'Great. Now my imagination is acting up.'

"Link?"

He quickly turned around. "S-Sheik?" Link got up and walked over to what looked like Sheik standing. A blue like fire was surrounding him.

"I see you've beaten it. That's very good." He smiled.

"Sheik…how did you get here? I…thought you were dead." The last sentence he said in a grim voice.

"I used the last bit of magic to make a wish. I wanted to come back, and I will, very soon."

"You're going to get to come back?"

"Yes. I am not sure when or where, but until I do, will you wait for me?"

"I will."

"I wanted to tell you a final good-bye."

They smiled, and then nodded at each other. "We'll see each other real soon. I promise." Sheik disappeared.


End file.
